Kinjirō Sakamachi
The protagonist of the story. A second year high school student who discovers Konoe's secret. He suffers gynophobia in which his nose bleeds whenever a girl touches him, he reveals the cause to be his mother and sister practicing their wrestling moves on him on a daily basis for 10 years, he states his nose bleeds when a girl touches him because his body developed the reflex because he believed his mother and sister would stop beating him up once he started bleeding. As a result can take pain well due to his everyday awakening from his sister, Kureha Sakamachi, with a series of beatings. He was forced to sign a contract with Kanade Suzutsuki to not reveal the secret of Subaru Konoe and find a way to cure his gynophobia. He hates it when people call him his full name as, due to the Japanese culture of putting the surname before their given name, it creates a pun on the english word chicken as his full name is Sakama'chi' 'Kin'jirō. Appearance Sakamachi Kinjiro is a second year high school student of the age 17. He has cobalt blue hair and paler blue irises. He dons a pair of red eyeglasses that are rimless on the top. Most often seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a white top with dark pants. He also seems to wear an olive green undershirt beneath it all. When wearing casual clothing, he sports an outfit similar to the school unifrom. He wears a long-sleeved green tee under a dark white top. At home, he is usually seen wearing a light green tee with olive sleeves, possible the same undershirt used for his uniform. In manga, his present occupation is House of Suzutsuki's butler instead of Subaru Konoe. Personality Kinjirou is a very tolerant person. Since the age of 7, he's been trained to take physical abuse that would but kill most other people except his assaulters, his sister and mother. He may not look very strong, and may not have a lot of muscle, but he is capable of taking an abnormal amount of physical assault. This is a little reflected in his personality, wherein he would take the hits for others in exchange for his well-being. A good example being the incident when Kanade Suzutsuki staged her own kidnapping. Kinjirou is a very kind person, who is willing to help other people to amazing extents. He would sacrfice his own self for the sake of another, which has actually gained him the admiration of other girls. Kinjirou has a complex known as gynophobia, dictating his fear of women. This has comically led to misunderstandings concerning his sexual preference. However, his experience with his complex has given him the capacity to understand the complexes and fears of other people. A good example would be Episode 13, where he had to help Nakuru Narumi conquer her complex concerning her breasts. Relationships Konoe Subaru On initial meeting, the relationship between these two could be described as "victim and assaulter". Upon discovery of her secret, Subaru immediately went to silence (note: kill) Kinjirou. However, she stood down after the reception of orders from Suzutsuki Kanade. They immediately became acquaintances, and later on good friends and misunderstood as male lovers. Kinjirou understands that Subaru is a girl, and has even got far too intimate with her as his condition allows. But disregarding all of that, he understands her fears and her complexes and her position. Knowing all of that, he tries to help her out in any way he can, even if it costs him his well-being. However he feels about Subaru concerning love, it is safe to say that Kinjirou thinks of her as an extremely close friend with an interesting life. Subaru used to be an extremely wary person, who wouldn't let anyone get close to her for the sake of her secret. However, Kinjirou finding out led to them becoming friends. And at first she was hostile, but then they grew closer and closer to each other. She traversed from being acquaintances to good friends, to best friends, to comrades, to being in love with Kinjirou. In last chapter of manga, Kinjirou call her first name for the first time. Sakamachi Kureha Kinjirou and Kureha are really close siblings, even by how far the standard goes. She loves him a lot and is willing to protect him, and he dotes on her like crazy. While Kureha's strange expressions of love lead to Kinjirou comically getting critically injured through multiple variations of wrestling techniques, he doesn't really mind it at all. Category:Characters Category:Males